Are you nervous love?
by angels17
Summary: Hermione has a secret. She is On her way to the Burrow to announce her news but she gets nervous. A mysterious male helps her announce the news. One-shot expanded Sorry its short! My first fanfic! Rated T for Mild language.


**A/N: R&R! Updated. The first one was short, so I decided to add more. Whatcha think? **

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Hermione was nervously wringing her hands as they approached the Burrow.

"You'll be fine love." His voice sounded faraway, though he was barely a foot away.

"I know, but the Weasley's are like my wizarding family! What if they get mad!? What will I do? I can't do this. Maybe next week" she breathed, on the edge of panic.

"Love, you say that every week come Sunday family dinner" he chuckled, annoying Hermione as he did this.

"But one more week won't hurt anything" she decided. She reached beside her and crushed her partners' hand in hers.

"Careful 'Mione. I am rather attached to my hand" he winced. "Besides, you've been saying that for 3 months."

"Oh grow up. A crushed hand is the least of our worries!" she exclaimed, starting to panic again. He stopped short and turned to face her. He reached up and tuck a flyaway curl behind her ear. She sighed as his fingers stayed and cupped her face, his thumb brushing away the tears she didn't know were falling.

"Love, I know you're nervous. Hell, I should be the one who's nervous. Imagine what they will do to me!" he said, trying to comfort her.

She smiled up at him and pulled him into a hug. Her arms wound around his neck, and his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. They stayed like that for a while until he pulled back and said "Nice try, love, but we are still telling them tonight." She pulled away.

"Damn it! Why do you hate me!" she cried, feeling her eyes welling up in tears. He just pulled her closer and kissed her lips lightly. She tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away, trying to hide his smile.

"First of all, we are standing outside the Burrow and god knows that anyone could come bursting through those doors. Second, the most important thing for you to know is that I love you. I love you so much 'Mione, more than I can tell you" he snuck a quick kiss. "I will always love you, nothing can change that, not ever."

She felt the tears again, but this time she knew they were happy. "I know you do. I feel the same way. It's just going to be hard telling them."

"Just remember I love more than words can explain" he said, before pulling her back into an embrace. She hugged him tightly, "I love you too" she whispered.

"Come on now, let's go tell them the good news!" he exclaimed, pulling her as he resumed their walking.

"Promise you will help me"

"Always love" he replied, opening the door for her.

They walked into the brightly lit house, inhaling the sweet scents coming from the kitchen. She held on to his hand tightly, and smiled up at him before stepping farther into the house.

"Molly? I'm here" Hermione called, ignoring the questioning look he gave her.

"I promise I will tell them. I don't want to walk into their house announcing that you're here before even saying hello. She murmured.

"Well, I'd rather not get hexed. You'll make sure they don't right?" he asked, a hint of worry of his voice.

"Are you nervous love?" Hermione tried but failed to hide her smirk.

"Of course not. I don't get nervous! I am just slightly, _just slightly_, uneasy with the situation at hand" he replied stiffly. Hermione just laughed and kissed his cheek. He immediately relaxed at her touch.

"I will make sure they don't hex you if you are on your best behavior. I really want this to go well." She replied. She unconsciously squeezed his hand in her tighter.

"I will try, but I'm not making any promises. You know they irritate me." Hermione snorted, "That's the under-statement of the century love"

Before he could reply, Molly came bustling into the front room. He quickly dropped her hand and shuffled a few inches away from the girl he loved. A look of surprise crossed Molly's face when she saw that Hermione had a guest. She stopped short when she saw who that guest was. She looked curiously between the two. They were trying to hard not to touch, and she smiled inwardly, thinking to herself, "_So this is why Hermione's been acting so weird lately" _

"Hello Hermione dear. I didn't know you were bringing someone. Oh well, that's okay. I'm Molly dear," She stated, still trying not to smile.

"Hello Molly. This is a lovely home you have" Mrs. Weasley face brightened at the compliment. "I'm-

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Ron had entered the room, and upon seeing who was there his face turned tomato red. "MUM! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM IN?! THE BLOODY—"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! You will not finish that sentence if you know what's good for you." Snapped Hermione, who look scary angry. Ron closed his mouth, slowly inching away from her. An angry Hermione is a scary Hermione. Molly looked at her son, trying to decide to laugh at him for being cowed so quickly, or scolding him for being rude. She chose the latter, not wanting Hermiones' wrath on her. She could be scary as hell when she wanted to be.

"Ronald! I raised you to have manners, not to be rude!" This earned a chuckle from the mystery man beside Hermione. Ron glared at him. He merely waved back.

"Sorry, 'Mione" Ron mumbled quietly. Her eyes softened and she walked forward to hug him. He breathed in her scent, calming him instantly. Just then the rest of the Weasley brood walked into the front room to see what the ruckus was about. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Hi everyone. I really need to say this, so please don't interrupt. And please, _please, _don't be mad or hate me." She glared at Ron and then at Harry, and they shut their mouths, which were open, ready to interrupt. "Um, well, you see, I am seeing someone, and this is him." She burst out nervously. Before anyone could catch up with her stunning words, she kept going. "We've been dating for a while now, and I just wanted to tell you." Ron and Harry's eyes were bugging out of their heads, and everyone else looked shocked, everyone except for Molly. "I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I was afraid of your reactions, and I know that's no excuse, but—"

"DAMN SURE THERE'S NO EXCUSE!" Ron furiously cut her off. Hermione simply stepped forward toward the heavily breathing ginger. He reached out to hug her, expecting for her to say that this was all just a prank. She brushed him off before getting nose to nose with him. He swallowed thickly, not knowing what to expect.

"I told you not to interrupt me Ronald." She said, her voice steely.

"Careful, dude. She's not afraid to hit you." The man in the corner chuckled.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY INSUFFER-"

Ron started up his rant again, not noticing the hand that came flying at his face. He topped short as the hand made contact with the side of his face. He stared down at Hermione in shock. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a "_He told you so" _look. She backed away from Ron, leaning into the embrace of her mystery man. She sighed contently, and started to close her eyes when she heard shouting. Her eyes snapped back open, her gaze focused on the culprit.

"'MIONE! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR JOKING! HOW COULD YOU DATE, THE BLOODY FERRET!"

"Ron, calm down" Harry interjected, putting a calming hand on the redheads back. Hermione shot an appreciative glance at Harry, but he brushed her off.

Ron yelled, his voice getting louder and higher with every word. "I WILL MOST CERTAINLY NOT CALM DOWN, HARRY POTTER. THE MINISTER OF DAMN MAGIC COULDN'T CALM ME DOWN. SHE'S DATING _MALFOY!" _

* * *

**A/N:** **So? Thoughts? Advice? Constructive Criticism? Drama... What will happen next? Follow the story to find out! I will hopefully post soon. **


End file.
